


Saranghaeyo, Winko

by Caledra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: In Love, Longing, M/M, watching animation, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledra/pseuds/Caledra
Summary: ╔═════════════════ ∘◦ εïз ◦∘ ══════════════════╗POV: Nakamoto YutaLove interest: Dong Sicheng - WinWinSummary: Winwin fell asleep next to Yuta while watching animes. So cute.╚═════════════════ ∘◦ εïз ◦∘ ══════════════════╝
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 47





	Saranghaeyo, Winko

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based off NCT’s idols but are by no means associated with the artists or the company itself.  
> I take no claims on the real people referred in this story. Everything is fictional.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

Yuta felt a weight on his shoulder and turned his face to Winwin who had made himself comfortable next to the Japanese a couple of minutes ago while the older was watching an animation.  
The anime had a deep story, that already left a lump in his throat a couple of times. While the story was proceeding, the main characters seemed to be unable to connect and link. The parallels were all too noticeable.

Both males did not say anything, but Yuta still enjoyed the moment so much.  
It felt like this was quality time with just his Winko. No one was around to bother, no schedule ahead to prepare for. The moments like that got quite rare lately, so tonight was special to Yuta.

It appeared that the other had dozed off, sinking down and unintentionally had rested his head on Yuta‘s shoulder.

Thud. thud. thud.

Winwinnie must have been very exhausted, he would not just fall asleep like that on Yuta‘s bed. But it proved that.. it was comfortable. Not just the bed but their companionship in general.

Thud Thud Thud.

Yuta closed his eyes and just imagined that Sicheng did that intentionally and was fully aware of it. Of course it was not but still.. this would be nice. He would wrap his arm around the other, pulling him close, the two snuggling and keeping each other warm.

Thud. thud. thud.

What the fuck you idiot. You shouldn‘t go there.

He felt heat on his cheeks and tried to move a little. Perhaps it would wake the other up. But the attempt failed. Winwin was in deep slumber.  
Yuta licked his lips but managed a smile.  
Cute.  
So freaking cute.

The last minutes of the animation were playing and it got really angsty and tense, Yuta actually feeling how his eyes watered and then this was it, credits showing and leaving Yuta with this undisclosed desire that the two would fall for one another. But this did not happen.

How disappointing but brilliant really, it meant to leave things to watcher‘s imagination. He was the one able to create the ending of his liking.

He could not change how the script was written, but he could build his own interpretation of it, make it his own.

Just like in reality,... he again looked over to Winwin and carefully cupped the other‘s cheek with his palm so he would remain in the position although Yuta wasn‘t. He put the laptop aside and moved carefully to not wake the other up, gently lowering the hand that held Winwin up and allowing him to lay down on his bed.

He could hear a small mumbling sound; a soft sigh and deep calm breathing. Yuta smiled, happy that he succeed and did not disturb the other‘s peaceful sleep. He looked at the Chinese for quiet a while, admiring him and taking a deep breath as he tipped the other‘s finger, seeing if this would wake the other up.

But no reaction.

Feeling safe right here, Yuta leaned close and said quietly „Saranghaeyo Winko. Saranghaeyo.“

He said it often, maybe too often. But this time around he wouldn‘t get scolded for it. He could tell this as much as he wanted and repeated it again. „I love you so much.“  
He pulled the blanket up and covered Winwin with it, turning off the light before he actually walked over to Winwin‘s bed.  
Of course he would not sleep in the same bed, not wanting for the other to feel bad for it or uncomfortable. He respected the other too much for that and rather preferred for Sicheng to sleep in his bed without him.

Besides…

The moment he laid down on Sicheng‘s bed… he could not stop grinning like he was on cloud 9. everything around him carried Sicheng‘s scent and it let his heart race once again.

Yes… this was Love.

Even after years… it still felt the same and the consistency was calming Yuta in every possible way.

He closed his eyes, snuggled into Winwin‘s pillow and falling asleep himself with a warm fuzzy tickling in his chest. 


End file.
